dc_comics_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Maxwell Lord
Maxwell Lord, or simply Max Lord, was a shrewd and powerful businessman, and a founder of the Injustice League. Following the Conduit Attack and the subsequent Metahuman Outbreak, Lord would begin and fund his own research on metahumans. This resulted in him being tracked down by TBA, who sought his knowledge on metahumans. After being saved by Wonder Woman however, he entered into a partnership with Lex Luthor, determined to control any metahumans he could find. However his first attempts would be squandered when the Justice League defeated Darkseid and his army, opening the world to Metahumans. As such, Lord became an official benefactor and supporter of the league, secretly researching the league and their weaknesses. Sometime after the events of the Qurac Civil War, Lord retrieved secret files created by Batman containing each league member's weakness. Knowing they could finally defeat the league, Lord and Luthor created their own league, with Lord recruiting Cheetah, Bane and Ma'alefa'ak. The league succeeded in defeated the Justice League, killing Batman, the Flash and Steve Trevor in the process. Biography Early Life Metahuman Outbreak Encounter with Grail Partnership with Lex Luthor Death Legacy Powers and Abilities * Mind Control: Gained from the aftermath of Invasion!, Maxwell Lord was affected by the Gene Bomb's side effect of triggering the dormant metagene in potential hosts. His ability to dominate the wills of others stems from the fallout of the Dominator's occupation of earth. Over the years his powers had been altered but his control over a person remains nigh absolute. Even going so far as to dominate the wills of beings as powerful as superman on one occasion.3 Over the coarse of his death and resurrection, Lords power had been altered due to his exposure to the Black and White Lantern powers. Mostly when he tried to control someones thoughts he would end up killing them and morphing their corpse into that of a Black Lantern Cadaver.4 Once upon his rebirth, Max's reach extended the world over; enabling him to reach out and touch the minds of thousands if not millions of people at once. ** Illusion Casting: Lord could make individuals see, feel and experience whatever he wished them too. So long as his mind was still peculating their perceptions of reality was whatever he desired them to be. ** Memory Manipulation: Lord could just as easily block out peoples memories as he could control their perceptions of time and relativity, Making people forget certain aspects if he willed them too. ** Mind Scanning: Max's powers changes in a great many ways in his new life, he could sense and feel the present psyches of every single person on the planet. ** Modular Wave Manipulation: The Entity had changed Maxwell's powers in such a way that he could now not only interact with sapient thought, but started practicing with a new form of control. Through the help of Professor Ivo, Max decided to focus his powers on the Omactivation Protocol of the dormant O.M.A.C. Virus. Booting up and controlling the xenotech inside of those who possess it within they're system. Relationships Family Allies * Lex Luthor - business partner and ally * Injustice League ** Deathstroke - recruit and ally ** Black Adam - recruit and ally ** Ocean Master - recruit and ally ** Zoom - recruit and ally Enemies * Justice League ** Wonder Woman - saviour turned enemy ** Superman - enemy ** Bruce Wayne/Batman - enemy and victim ** Aquaman - enemy ** Cyborg - enemy ** Flash - enemy and victim ** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - enemy ** Booster Gold - enemy Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Villains Category:Wonder Woman (film) Characters Category:Justice League: World's Finest – Part 1 Characters Category:Justice League: World's Finest – Part 2 Characters Category:Metahumans